Catch
by Hope-no-Less
Summary: You have to raise your arms and anticipate because if you don’t you may be too late. HiruMamo.


Catch

You have to raise your arms and anticipate because if you don't you may be too late. HiruMamo.

A/N: I recently got obsessed with this couple after reading Eyeshield21. I just had to write this down and expect more if I can't get enough of them kekeke!! XD

Disclaimer: Look, if I own this, this would've happened in the series! But I don't own so you don't sue okay?

* * *

It was one of the many scorching afternoons in the field that Deimon's Devil Bats had to endure their usual dose of training. The fact that there were hardly any cooling breezes to at least ease the heat wasn't very helpful. In all honesty no one can blame them for being sluggish, especially since the quarterback from hell wasn't around saying that he has something to attend to but promises to come back. Their manager meanwhile since she is also a member of the Disciplinary Committee had to attend their annual meeting and told them to go ahead and practice.

The linemen settled on their usual pushing training while the receivers worked on their catching.

"Come on Sena! Just throw it so you could practice on your aim!" Monta waved maniacally with Taki a few inches behind him eager to start another of their one-on-one competitions. Sena sighed as he raised his arm and gave it his best throw. Although he's gotten better at ball handling his aim was actually as good as Monta's.

"SENA!!!" Suzana, who was quietly watching practice by the benches, screamed as she barely dodged the ball again for the 7th time.

"Hieeeeee!!! I'm sorry Suzuna, I'm sorry I'm really sorry!!"

"Mou! And what do you two idiots think you're doing?! You're supposed to catch the ball!!" She gritted her teeth as she stared at the messy and disgraceful lump which is her brother and Monta who miserably failed in an argument to catch the ball. Suzuna grunted, picked the ball and tossed it back to the field. Since Sena was just watching her the moment she scolded him he was able to anticipate the throw and made it in time to catch it.

"Alright! Now that's how to catch a ball!" Suzuna cheered while Sena smiled sheepishly.

"Sena I've been wondering." Yukimitsu asked from a bench not too far behind him.

"Ah what is it Yukimitsu-senpai?"

"How do you catch a ball?"

Taken aback by his question he just smiled and pointed, "You should be asking Monta or Taki that question." Realizing his mistake as he saw the two still at it on their heated argument he shrugged as Yukimitsu sighed.

"Hiruma-senpai was the one who taught me. He said you shouldn't raise your arms when the ball is almost there. You should always raise your arms to always anticipate or you may be too late to catch the ball." Sena demonstrated it as Yukimitsu quietly analyzed it and was soon eager to try it out. That was until…

"Finally getting the hang of it aren't you fucking shrimp?"

That voice was enough to send their souls to hell and never resurfacing again.

"Kekeke. Since you've started with the fucking basics how about catching some of these?!"

They didn't have to look behind them to tell that he was launching insane amounts of bazookas heading their way. It's a built in reflex after months of training with the commander from hell all you have to do; besides going to a panicked frenzy is to…

"RUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!"

"Fucking shrimps what do you think you're doing?! CATCH!!!"

Doburoku-sensei and Musashi who were seated on the far back benches of the field could only sigh at the quarterback's "normal" behavior. "Is it really that hard to say that he's very pleased?"

Musashi shrugged, "We're talking about Hiruma. If anything one of his biggest mottos would be 'Actions bite harder than words'."

Suzuna who was listening to their conversation chuckled, "Well that's You-nii for you."

"Suzuna! Get away NOW!!!" Screamed a frantic Sena as he pointed a stray bazooka headed their way. In an instant Suzuna skated herself away from danger together with Musashi who was making a quick runaway. The only casualty would be Doburoku-sensei was too busy chugging on his now broken jug of sake.

"HIRUMA YOU BASTARD WATCH WHERE YOU'RE AIMING THAT THING!!!"

"What? There wasn't anything wrong with my aim fucking geezer! Kekeke."

And that was all that was needed to bring chaos to the football field.

"Remind me again how we ended up doing evading exercises MAX?!" Monta managed to squeak as he ran side by side with Sena as they evaded the random bazookas.

Sena barely dodged the next bazooka as dashed his way out of harm's way, "Hiiieeeeee!! I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!!! I was only teaching Yukimitsu-sempai how to catch a ball!!"

"HUH?!"

"HUUUHHH?!"

"HUUUHHHHH?!!"

"YOU BRAT!! YOU GOT US MIXED UP WITH THIS ALL BECAUSE OF THAT?!" The Huh-Huh brothers scowled as they scampered right behind them. Meanwhile lagging far behind them were Kurita and Komosubi. While Komosubi seriously took it as training Kurita was more than desperate to run out of the field.

"I-I should apologize t-too! ACK!" Yukimitsu tripped and was utterly thankful that he dodged a bazooka because of it, "M-Me and Sena-kun we didn't mean for this to happen!!!"

They had no idea that there was a bigger catch that was about to happen.

~*~

The auburn haired teen sighed heavily as she dragged her foot from one step to another. She was clearly exhausted and utterly frustrated. The Disciplinary Committee suddenly had too many issues for each officer to check on. The issues were random acts of vandalism on different areas of the school grounds. Like humungous cracks on the sides of the school building and lost test tubes in the different science labs. All accusations point to a certain blonde-haired devil. Still the fact remains that there is no absolute proof.

Seeing that as much as they pointed fingers on the blonde-haired devil no one was actually willing to confront him themselves, Mamori went as far as volunteering to investigate on her own to find whatever proof it was needed to pin the crime to whoever was responsible. She volunteered partly because she's the only one who's utterly unfazed by the fearsome blonde devil and she could come up with ways to confront him.

During the investigation on the humungous cracks on the sides of the school wall she had Musashi assist her to inspect if the damage was done by any sort of firearm. Musashi raised a suspicious brow and shook his head in disagreement. He said that the cement the school used wasn't of good quality and that time caused it to wear down. In addition Musashi also told her that he was contracted to do the repairs next week.

"Were you thinking that it was his doing?" Asked the kicker who didn't use the name since they both know who he was referring to.

She replied without looking at him, "No. I actually think it wasn't."

The kicker chuckled in amusement, "This is a first."

About the missing test tubes, a small group from her class came to her and admitted that it was their responsibility. They didn't report it immediately since they were still saving up funds and promise to replace them as soon as possible.

The rooftop door resonated with a heavy bang as the door slammed open. She took a deep breath and let out a long sigh.

The reason for her frustration is something she won't say out loud. Because no matter how you look at it, the decision she made, makes it look like she's defending the blonde devil himself.

She also won't admit out loud that the reason why she isn't afraid of the blonde devil like everyone else was because she was fond of him. She wanted to see the blonde devil past the outrageous antics of random firearms, elaborate and colorful profanities, and the widely feared threat book. And contrary to popular belief that among the team the person she understands the most was not Sena but Hiruma.

And what happens next doesn't need a genius who's born once in a hundred years to figure out what all this leads to.

Mamori (insert _unnecessary emotion _here) Hiruma.

Something she swears she won't say out loud because doing something like that is as good as suicide.

The recently added issue to her agenda was that the fence of the rooftop building was reported to be unstable. The view that she now stared at was too amazing to miss. She slowly walked towards the said fence as she absorbed the sight of the warm and soothing sunset. Rays of red and orange splayed itself across the school grounds signifying that the day is coming to a close. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around her as she took in the peace around her. Then she felt the ground shake and she heard heavy crashes and high pitched squeals for help. She knows exactly where those noises were coming from and she knows the _reason_ why. It's just across the wide football field in front of her.

The mother hen instinct just snapped.

She stepped forward just a few inches in front of the fence and gripped it with her small hands. Taking a deep breath she screamed what may be the loudest she's ever done before.

"**I HATE YOU!!!"**

Everyone in the football field stopped their frantic running to stop and see who had the guts to say that out loud.

The blonde devil's ears twitched. He instantly knew who the owner of that voice was and where it came from. He also knew that it was specially directed to him. He turned around and instantly caught the gaze of piercing blue orbs from the school rooftop. With his trademark hellish grin plastered on his face he made a message using hand signals only they understand.

_Fucking love you too._

Her eyes widened in shock and annoyance painfully unaware of the beautiful pink staining her cheeks.

_Stop that right now before I get down there!_

He smirked and instantly replied.

_Or what fucking manager?_

The usually calm manager allowed all her pent up fury to take over her.

_I'll kill you!_

The team could only stare as they watched the blonde devil on the football field and the auburn angel on the rooftop exchange hand signals that none of them could decipher.

"Can anyone translate what they're saying?!" Suzuna wailed in muttered frustration. Her antennae hair tells her that if she doesn't find a translation right now she's going to miss something really big.

"Putting that aside Suzuna what are we all doing here?!" Sena pointed out. The moment Hiruma turned to Mamori everyone was dragged to the nearest bush all hunched up like lions waiting to pounce on their prey.

"Yeah also how the hell can he see all those hand signals?!" Togano asked as he noticed that none of them can understand the hand signals from the rooftop. The splaying rays of the sun were obviously brightest on the rooftop that just looking up hurts the eyes.

"It's the devil we're talking about; if it's him it's possible." Kuroki replied in utter amazement.

"You really don't consider him human don't you?" Jumonji asked and his two friends instantly nodded.

Suzuna sighed, "Geez don't you want to know what they're talking about?!"

Sena nodded hesitantly. Everyone noticed the hand signals ever since the game against team Poseidon. Kurita explained to them that they were hand signals made by Mamori herself and that only her and Hiruma are the only ones who would ever understand it because Hiruma burned the document for the hand signals after he read it once. Sena isn't as oblivious as everyone thinks he is. He knows why Suzuna is dying to have the hand signals translated.

The only thing holding him back is the fact that nothing good comes out of getting involved in Hiruma's affairs, "Well I don't think it's a goo—"

"Of course MAX!" Monta replied with eager determination as he pounded his chest, "If it's a catching match I won't lose in catching Mamori-san's heart MAX!"

"Ah-Ha! I sense competition!" Taki said in glee as he did his trademark twirl with his outstretched leg. Suzuna smacked him from behind, "You idiot! Get down or you'll blow our cover!"

"I sense monkey idiocy." Togano muttered behind his manga.

"I sense 100% flexible idocy." Kuroki muttered in continuation to what Togano said.

"I sense both." Jumonji finished and the monkey and flexible idiot in question instantly turned and glared at them.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"HUH?!"

"HUUUHHH?!"

"HUUUHHHHH?!!"

Suzuna finally snapped and smacked them all with the nearest thing she could find, Sena's helmet.

"Sheesh!! Pipe down already the lot of you!!!" She screeched in irritation as she tried to keep her voice low as she threatened to tie them to the tree the next time they make a ruckus. Sena shuddered at the thought that he saw the making of mini Hiruma.

"Can you understand at least some of it Kurita-sempai?"

Kurita munched at the potato chip in hand and shook his head and smiled, "Suzuna-chan we have to accept that this is something that's only for Hiruma-kun and Mamori-chan." Suzuna pouted she wasn't giving up just yet. She turned to Komusubi who was munching just beside him. "Hugo."

Suzuna turned to Kurita to have the mysterious powerful go-language translated, "He says that their sign language is nothing like go-language. Since go-language is understood only by powerful men maybe Hiruma-kun and Mamori-chan's sign language is understood only by intelligent people." They all gaped. Ah, the wonders of the powerful go-language.

Suzuna instantly turned to Yukimitsu, "Can you understand what they're saying Yukimitsu-sempai?"

Yukimitsu is genuinely interested in the sign language of the said quarterback and the manager just that and nothing like Suzuna's interest because like Sena he knows better than to get involved in the quarterback's business, "I've referred to 249 books on sign language and I wasn't able to find a single one of those signals." She sat back in defeat and sighed.

Sena felt a strange pang of guilt and thought of something to say to the defeated cheerleader, "I've tried asking Mamo-nee about it but she doesn't say anything about it either."

He caught the twinkle in her eyes and it made him sigh in relief, "She doesn't?"

Sena nodded, "I noticed it during the game against Kyoshin Poseidon. To all of us Mamo-nee looked like she was dancing but only Hiruma-sempai understood what she wanted to say. I thought that the sign language was just for the sake of Mamo-nee and Hiruma-sempai to relay observations and game tactics without the other team knowing it." Sena stared at the blonde devil and the auburn angel who were oblivious to the world and still exchanging hand signals. Suzuna stared at them and understood what Sena was really trying to say.

Her eyes sparkled as she rested her head on Sena's shoulder. "They surprisingly understand each other even without words."

Suzuna nodded in agreement, "But you know, there are some things that are better understood in words."

Sena could only sigh and she knew what he meant, "You-nii is just romantic that way!"

Sena shuddered like ice ran down his spine. Associating Hiruma with the word 'romantic' sounds so _wrong. _He glanced and saw that everyone heard what Suzuna said. The grim looks on everyone's faces confirmed that he's not the only who thinks it's wrong.

~*~

And the sign language war continued…

_Just look at all the mess you've done! You've created more than a dozen holes on the ground again!_

_You've mastered the art of cleaning up after me that's what you're here for fucking manager._

_I swear if I find at least one bleeding injury on anyone on the team I'll kill you!_

Hiruma's eyes did nothing to hide his ever growing amusement, _My, my that's very unbecoming of you isn't it Ms. Disciplinary Committee member? That's the 6__th__ time you threatened to kill me. This is going down on the threat book with your name on it. Kekekeke._

Mamori bit her tongue in utter defeat. She was about to compose her thoughts for her next message when Hiruma made a new one.

_What the fuck are you doing up there anyway fucking manager? _

She winced at his question.

_The Disciplinary Committee asked me to investigate something. They think it was your doing._

It took a while before Hiruma gave her a message.

_So what if it is?_

_No it isn't. That's why I'm investigating._

_Don't treat me like those fucking shrimps fucking manager._

Which Mamori also translated as: I don't need your protection.

_I am not! Besides they had no proof! Even if it is you we're talking about they shouldn't judge you that way!_

She could not believe what she just said. She's a few steps away from committing suicide and she knows it.

_Your mother hen instincts will be the death of you fucking manager._

_This is why I hate you!_

_And this is why I fucking love you too._

Mamori felt something well up her chest and slowly gave the next message without even looking at him.

Hiruma's eyes were still pinned on the hand signal's she was making but something really looked wrong.

Was she shaking the fence or… is the fence shaking on its own?

His eyes narrowed and he instantly saw the answer and made quick hand signals that he discontinued half way because it would be too late if she didn't get the message. _FUCK._

"ANEZAKI MOVE BACK!!"

~*~

Mamori was too stunned to hear her name from Hiruma's lips. To add to the shock factor he screamed his name which made her more shocked than she already is. Unfortunately all the shock made it too late for her to react to what was about to happen next.

The fence just fell right in front of her.

Correction: She is falling _together_ with the fence in front of her.

~*~

"MAMO-NEE!!"

"MAMORI-NEECHAN!!"

"MAMORI-SAN!!"

The Devil Bats could not shake the panic and fear that struck them. A few minutes ago they were hiding behind a bush spying on their quarterback and their manager as they try to translate what their hand signals mean then all of the sudden the rooftop fence was falling off the rooftop together with their manager.

~*~

The first thing she did was to let go of the fence. It landed on the ground in an instant with an ear-shattering crash smashing the bushes underneath it and even breaking some of the school's windows. The explanation she would give for the smashed bushes and broken windows came out easily so she pushed that thought aside and moved to the next problem.

How was she going to land on the ground without ending up like the smashed bushes and broken windows?

That was obviously impossible and the only thing left was to brace for impact. Based on how she sees the ground, actually she could hardly see the ground due to the thick cloud of dirt that was caused by the impact of the fence but, she had a good hunch that she wouldn't be landing on top of the fence which was good since she would be avoiding more injuries that way. She closed her eyes and bit her lip to brace for impact. Either way she would still be landing on the ground.

"DAMN IT! DON'T CLOSE YOUR EYES FUCKING ANEZAKI!"

Twice. She heard him say her name twice.

"ARE YOU FUCKING DEAF?! I TOLD YOU TO OPEN YOUR EYES MAMORI!"

Thrice.

And her sapphire orbs opened to meet that of topaz ones.

~*~

Everyone was grief-stricken. No one could make out anything from the thick cloud of dirt. Then they heard distinct sounds of coughing. They strained their ears to make sure of what they heard. There was more coughing alright, it was rough but it definitely sounded female. And the thick cloud of dirt cleared only a little to show their beloved female manager.

"Thank goodness Mamo-nee is alright!!" Suzuna squealed as she dragged Yukimitsu and jumped up and down with Kurita and Komusubi.

"MAX!!! I thought I was going to die of a heart attack!" Monta whacked the man beside him, "Good thing Sena got there in time!"

"Monta that hurt!"

"Ahaha! Sorry Sena I didn't mean--- SENA?!"

"HUH?!"

"HUUUHHH?!"

"HUUUHHHHH?!!"

"B-but we thought that y-you—"

Sena blinked and realized what they mean, "I-I didn't. I wouldn't make it in time if I was closer I could but---"

"HUH?!"

"HUUUHHH?!"

"HUUUHHHHH?!!"

Sena glanced around and made a headcount, "B-but everyone's here!"

Suzuna was awestricken. "But if you're here and Mamo-nee is alright then who----"

The cloud of dust cleared and their jaws could've dropped lower than the ground and, quite possibly to hell itself.

~*~

Quiz time!

Among the many random thoughts that are running through Mamori Anezaki's head right now which one would she say the moment Hiruma Youichi opens his eyes?

Oh my god Hiruma are you all right? You didn't break a bone or anything did you? Are you bleeding anywhere? Does your head hurt? We really should go to the hospital to have you checked just in case. Oh please tell me you're all right and you understand what I'm saying! Why didn't you warn me earlier? Well you did but I guess it was too late until I realized and now all this happened. I'm sorry I really, really, am. And to think that I screamed out loud that I hate you! I'm really sorry I really, really am. Please wake up now and tell me that you're all right and don't you dare start with me and say that I gained weight or I'm heavy or I'll kill you for it!

Argh! What am I saying?!

Feel free to pick.

~*~

And now back to reality! The correct answer to the quiz is….

The moment her sapphire orbs cracked open she realized that she has already landed on the ground.

The moment her senses kicked in she realized that she landed _on_ somebody _on_ the ground.

And in combination she realized that she was lying on someone's well sculpted chest with his arms protectively wrapped around her tiny waist. Her legs were between his and both her hands were on either side of his neck. The last thing she wanted to realize was how awkward their current position is. If there's something the blonde devil and the auburn angel had in common it's the fact that they like putting things under control and the last thing they'd want is everything going under random disarray which would lead to their current situation.

Awkwardness

Although she felt her whole body shaking due to the aftermath of the incident, she mustered whatever strength she could on both her arms to raise her up and get a good look at the blonde devil beneath her. Much to her dismay there was actually little strength left on her slender arms and the fact that his strong arms are protectively wrapped around her tiny waist. Still she was able to raise herself a bit just enough for her to scan if he was bleeding anywhere. When she confirmed it the only thing left would be to confirm the pain he would be feeling just in case he broke any bones.

The strength on her arms was faintly giving in and it dropped the distance between her face and his to only three inches.

"Hiruma."

No answer.

"Hiruma-kun."

He made an audible grunt and she felt him move beneath him but his eyes refused to open.

She has never been this close to analyzing his face before. She was used to receiving piercing glares and mischievous stares from a pair of topaz orbs and this is her first time to see them completely shut to show her how long his lashes really were. His brows which were usually creased are now relaxed, his lips which would usually utter colorful profanities is clamped shut to show a fine jaw line that can only be traced when its clenched. Everything looked so serene to her at that moment that she had to do a mental check to make sure that the person she was staring at was really the quarterback from hell.

And at that very moment common sense parted ways with her tongue and she only realized it moments after she said it.

"Youichi."

And like magic words his topaz eyes snapped open to meet her sapphire ones for a moment and she quickly stared at locks of blonde hair and spotted another thing that she wouldn't have noticed if she wasn't this close.

"I didn't know you dyed your hair."

And despite the pain crawling up his body, he smirked.

"What the hell are you saying? Have you finally lost it fucking manager?"

~*~

After a long jaw drop they finally managed to clamp their mouths and all they could do was gape. Nobody was able to utter a word or even move after they realized who caught their precious manager. The team felt like if they did say something or move in right now something would shatter or even worse vanish.

"Now that's what I call a touchdown." All heads turned towards Doburoku-sensei who was chugging down a new bottle of sake. Musashi whose arms are crossed in front of him smirked as he turned to his co-founder, "We finally saw something that gave the devil a run for his money." Kurita smiled.

"NO!! He's going to steal Mamori-neechan away!! I can't accept MAX!!"

"You know this reminds me of a manga I've read before." Said Kuroki who left his manga discarded on the ground.

Togano nodded, "I think I know that one, I've watched its anime and I've recalled a scene like this before."

Jumonji raised his hand, "Wait! Don't tell me. I think I've seen that one too. Do you remember how it ended?"

Suzuna gaped, "Are you men for real?!"

Taki suddenly joined in, "Ah-ha!! I think I've seen that one too!"

"Sena-kun."

"Hai Yukimitsu-sempai?"

"Is that how you do a catch?"

Sena stared at the figures in the field. He stood up, dusted off his pants and smiled, "Yes." Doburoku turned to Sena and back to the field. _That kid can be surprisingly mature once in a while. _He smirked at the thought and turned to Musashi and Kurita who nodded in agreement. In one fluid movement they scooped up their team members and carried them away from the field.

"Okay kids shows over!! Consider this an early dismissal!"

"Just when we finally understood what they're saying!!"

"You know if you're planning to use this as blackmail do keep in mind that you're centuries out of your rocker to go up against Hiruma." Musashi directed it not only to Suzuna but to all of them. He heard audible gulps which meant they perfectly understood what he wanted to say. He placed them down as soon as they've reached the school gate. While everyone got on their feet and started going on their separate ways, the skater girl was still having second thoughts and obviously wanted to go back.

Sena tapped a hand on her shoulder and smiled, "Let's go home." He stretched out his hand in front of her and caught her by surprise.

Despite the regret whirling inside of her, Suzuna realizes that if she doesn't take it now, she'd regret not taking his hand the most.

"Right."

~*~

"Well?"

"What?"

"You're not planning to stay like this are you?"

"Do you mind?"

Her mind hesitated but her tongue parted ways with common sense once again.

"No."

"Figures."

A delicate brow was raised as sapphire searched topaz.

"Kekeke didn't know you had it in you, fucking manager."

Fully aware of the pinkish stain on her cheeks she desperately shifted the topic.

"Are you sure you're not in pain?"

"Told you you're fucking mother hen instinct will be the death of you."

She bit her lower lip and got a taste of metallic liquid. She figured that it must be because she bit trying to brace for impact.

A chuckle managed to escape her lips. Maybe he's right. Maybe she's finally lost it.

"It almost was."

Silence continued to envelope them as he slowly sat up his hands shifted from her waist to her shoulders. Her hands shifted from the sides of his neck to rest on his shoulders as well.

"Try that fucking stunt again and I'll kill you."

Ah. So it's his turn to do the threats now.

"Catching takes practice too you know."

He raised a threatening brow as the topaz orbs narrowed and pierced through her. For the first time she finally understood what those who fear him felt like. All she could do was stare... and contemplate on why there's only an inch distance between her face and his.

"Don't wince."

Closing the gap between them he licked on the bleeding part of her lip. He already read that she might jerk backwards which is why he positioned his arms on her shoulders to hold her in place. He felt that it was still bleeding and gently sucked on her bleeding lip. The grip of her hands on his shoulders suddenly tightened causing him to smirk against her lips. He actually liked the taste of the metallic liquid on his lips and continued to relentlessly nibble on her lower lip. She on the other had her eyes clamped shut the moment he licked on her bleeding lip. Pain tingled along with a sensation she couldn't describe. She absolutely had no idea what he's trying to do. Although the obvious reason would be to stop the bleeding on her lip his method was absurd and out of the question. Her mind was split into thinking of the reason why he was doing what he is doing now and how she would get out of the current predicament when his relentless nibbling caused her to halt all thoughts and an uncontrolled sigh escaped her lips.

She faintly heard him whisper 'Ya-Ha' the moment her lips parted. This was Hiruma Youichi we're talking about after all. The devil didn't do things for only one purpose. This was his ultimate purpose and he definitely wasn't going to let it pass. He took this as an opportunity to enter with or without her permission. Being the devil that he is, he already calculated everything, especially the part that she hardly has any strength left. He conquered her slowly as he took in the groan that echoed from her throat. She could tell that he was enjoying every moment of it.

And as much as she refuses to lose, he was already sucking the life out of her.

She caved in first and he allowed her to part. She buried her face in his chest in utter and complete embarrassment as her arms lay limp around his neck. She could feel his chest vibrate as his trademark laugh escaped his throat. His chin rested on the crown of her head.

"I hate you…"

He didn't say anything and she dared herself not to look up at him. She felt slight movement from his side and she peeked.

_Don't you dare say those words if you don't mean them._

She instantly realized that the hand signals he made were the ones she gave him minutes before falling with the fence. He leaned down to her ears that when he spoke not a single word would be able to escape.

He already knows that she says the opposite.

"Fucking love you too."

She looked up and he smiled.

"I meant every fucking word."

Words are just a form of confirmation for these two.

Her eyes had pools of water that refused to fall. She raised a brow, "Every word Youichi?"

He also knows that she is questioning the "f" word but he raised a brow at the sudden use of his given name and smirked.

"Yes. Every fucking word. Damn Mamori."

"So… are you going to let me up now?"

"Give me a fucking minute. I'm thinking."

"Are you really?"

A five centimeter distance.

Kekekeke.

"Fucking not."

* * *

**Omake**:

"Pay up fucking old man."

"I refuse to believe that you had this all calculated Hiruma."

"Kekeke. I knew that fucking old fence would come in handy someday."

Musashi felt a murderous aura behind him and took it as a cue to leave.

"So you're really responsible for that fence?"

Hiruma didn't look up to know who it was. He popped his gum. "Nope. I caught the real ones already. They were planning to sell the steel for cash."

"Then why didn't you have it repaired?!"

He could practically hear her teeth grinding, "It was fucking old and bound to fall anyway."

"Besides, you told me that catching takes practice."

Mamori blushed heavily, "I don't know what you're talking about!!"

Hiruma looked up at her and in an instant he pinned her against the wall and towered over her.

Gentle sapphire clashed with mischievous topaz.

"Let me refresh your fucking memory then… Ma-mo-ri."

* * *

…………………… I've never done something as detailed as "that" XO ZOMYMSG but I live for the FLUFF so WHO CARES!!! XDDD R & R please and thank you minna-san! X)


End file.
